


The Other Side of Arcadia

by Peachfuzz221



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, OC, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfuzz221/pseuds/Peachfuzz221
Summary: These are the intertwined tales of Ash and Julia, characters of mine in the Trollhunters/Tales of Arcadia world. It plays out side-by-side with the TV series and will feature canon characters as well as the as the same background plot, with few changes to adhere to my universe.





	1. The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Ash and Julia, as well as other unfamiliar characters that may appear in the future, are owned by me. All others, canon, are not. This is a work of fiction. I write for fun and while I hope you enjoy this story, please do not put any effort to putting me or my work down. I will always appreciate constructive criticism or compliments from fans, provided there are any.

"Ms. Donovon".

Gently snapping out of her daydream, Ash boredly turned her attention to Mrs. Haddaway. Last she remembered, the old bat had been prattling away about the "dramatic and heart-wrenching" demise of Lennie Small, revealing an end to a classic the student had yet to read. She had managed to so far fool the melodramatic teacher into thinking she had kept up with the book by getting the answers to her assignments from her friend, Lyndie, the biggest bookworm in the school. However, this time, the frizzy-haired poindexter could only look on as her educator set her beady sights on Ash.

"I sincerely apologize if I am stultifying you into a stupor, Ms. Ashleigh-"

"Ash".

Mrs. Haddaway paused for a brief moment, displeasure written clear on her wrinkly features at the interruption. Despite the numerous corrections, she continued to refer to Ash by her full name. Her full, girly, wrongfully stereotypical name that was the bane of her existence. The only other person brave enough to call her that was Claire Nuñez, the underclassman a grade below her. The difference was the approach. While Mrs. Haddaway obviously meant it as a reproach to her lack of enthusiasm for her class, Claire only ever treated the forbidden name like an old friend; her hello buddy before the bell.

"Ms. Ash, if you desire to pass this class, then I require your full, undivided attention for the one hour I am paid to teach you", she lectured agonizingly slow, tapping the top of a marker on the palm of her hand. "I require your effort in the assignments I give you, like it or not. I require your respect for dealing with your transgressions in a very courteous manner, despite your insistence to test my patience. I require your-"

Believe it or not, this was a daily routine for Ash. This was not the first "I require" speech she has heard and it will not be the last. The bitter feelings between them were mutual, ever since the aging teacher caught the student giving her grandson a knuckle sandwich. Ash was suspended for three days. Mrs. Haddaway made sure of it. What she did not know, or refused to believe, was that her precious boy had been picking on another student. Persistently. Ash merely put the matter to rest.

Stealing a glance over at Lyndie whose head was stuck behind The Grapes of Wrath (a huge John Steinbeck fan), she threw a decapitated eraser head at the hardcover, grabbing her friend's attention. A pair of hazel eyes shielded behind prescription glasses peeked above the rim of the book, giving Ash a playful glare. Unfortunately, as her best friend, Lyndie was bound in an unspoken contract to play a role in whatever mischief Ash got herself into.

Are we still on for tonight? Ash mouthed as Haddaway turned her back, still carrying on.

I told you I can't. Briefly glancing in the teacher's direction, Lyndie nervously adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Quickly ripping a piece out of her notepad, she used one of her glitter gel pens, the purple one, to write something. Folding it neatly, she tossed it over to Ash.

I have chess club tonight. Plus, if my Aunt finds out I've been lying   
to her about avoiding you, i'll be grounded from my laptop for a   
month!

She silently snorted, grabbing her own pencil to write a response. But she hesitated, unsure of what to say. Lyndie was not keen on telling lies, especially to a friend, and Ash had seen the signs on the activities board in the hallway. There was practice tonight for an upcoming chess championship at a nearby school, but she had a hunch Lyndie was also using it as an excuse to skip hanging out with her. Sponging the truth to her family was taking its toll, and while Ash understood her reasons, it still hurt. This would be the fourth time this month she cancelled.

It's going to be a little hard without you. Tryouts for the team start   
in two weeks. This is my last year to get in

She passed it back, hoping she would change her mind using some good old fashioned guilt tripping.

"And as for you, Ms. Lucinda Saleh". A startled Lyndie nearly fell out of her chair, the paper crushed in a death-grip against her pounding chest as Mrs. Haddaway faced her with a stare that could turn Medusa to stone. "I expected more from one of Arcadia Oak's most prized pupils". She reached out a bony hand, to which Lyndie shakily gave up her means of communication. Not bothering to read its contents, she ripped the paper into confetti and sprinkled a handful on each of their desks. "If I were you, I would find a new peer group. Classmates that will benefit you on your educational path rather than distract you from it. You have potential. I would hate to see it go to waste in the end". Her gaze traveled to Ash pointedly. "Now fix your glasses, dear".

The poor girl blinked a couple times before reaching for her disheveled glasses, arms still racked with tremors. The bell rang just as Mrs. Haddaway returned to her desk, leaving her traumatized student to wait out an anxiety attack.

"Hey". Ash moved between leaving students to check on her. "Don't listen to that nasty troll". She put a comforting hand on Lyndie's shoulder, encouraging her to breath. She shot a ruthless glare the teacher's way, but the woman did not notice. "Who cares what she thinks? She is just trying to get under your skin, just like with every other defenseless student she has taught since the stone age", she continued, earning a small, breathy laugh from her friend.

"Thanks, Ash, but I'm fine. She just gave me a scare". Lyndie used her sweater sleeve to wipe cold sweat from her forehead. "You go ahead without me".

"You sure?" The two did not share the same class after Literature, so seeing each other would have to wait until tomorrow morning.

"Yeah", she responded evenly, rubbing her temple. "I'll go wash up in the bathroom before the next class. I'll see you tomorrow". She rested her forehead against the cover of her book, leaving Ash to think twice about whether she should leave her or not.

"Yeah. See you", she mumbled with a hint of disappointment, slipping her backpack through her arm. She gave Lyndie a last over-the-shoulder glance before disappearing into the hallway.

A thoughtful sigh escaped her lips as she absently searched for her locker. While her eyes remained forward and alert, her mind was preoccupied. Ash was not good at making friends. She pretty much rocked first impressions, being a protector of the weak and all, but once they learned of her reputation or figured out she was just as vulnerable to bullying as they were, the spark fell flat. Unlike them, she could defend herself, but it was not enough to keep them around or put their minds at ease.

Lyndie was the only person who stayed by her side. She was the new kid two years ago and as if it were not enough that she was labeled a typical nerd because of her thick glasses and heavy sweaters, her darker skin tone and slight accent made her a target for kids who were unfamiliar and even threatened by different cultures. Arcadia tended to be accepting of all backgrounds, but every school had its bad seeds.

Needless to say, Ash had to stand up against Arcadia Oak's worst of the worst: Steve Palchuk. Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, he was a mediocre bully at best, but he was strong enough to cause pain and persistent enough to make a name for himself. He had excellent reflexes and a killer punch, but it was childs play for Ash to knock him to the ground and force him into submission. She had training. He did not.

However, despite his loss, he still went out of his way to poke fun at Ash. The only thing she accomplished was that he stayed away from Lyndie, which is all she really wanted.

"Hey, Karate Kid! Watch out!"

Before she realized what hit her, Ash was knocked backwards onto the tiled floor.

"Ah, man, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Ash's head pounded painfully, her vision just a tad blurry as she tried to make out who she just ran into. She had half a mind, one that pulsed greatly from the collision, to open up a can of whoop-butt on the guy.

"Yeah, i'm fine", she spit out, running her fingers through her pixie cut. Her pack had slipped off during the fall, so she ignored him and instead tried to find where it had slid off to on hand and knee.

"Looking for this?" A red and black striped backpack was thrust in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I really need to start watching where I am going". Rising to her feet, Ash grabbed the pack and slipped it on. "Ash, right? Donovon? I'm Jim Lake".

"I know who you are", she answered, tightening the straps. Ash only knew him from the few times they locked eyes in the hall or from some gossip she heard from time to time. He was the son of a a doctor and chose to hang around that pudgy kid that liked sweater vests. Timmy something. "Thanks".

"Ningun problema", he replied with a wink. She just raised a brow, assuming that meant "no problem". Spanish was not her forte. Actually, any language besides English was not her forte. Somehow she had managed to get out of those classes all through high school. The last thing she needed was another bad grade on her report card, not that her parents cared.

"Butt munch!"

They both winced.

"And you're with Donnie the Dyke!" Steve Palchuk erupted into a fit of intentionally loud and obnoxious laughter, gaining a few glances from passing students. He walked up grinning, hands on his middle, with a few of his nobody lackeys in tow. Ash thought nobodies because nobody really cared to know their names. Their purpose was to follow and provide backup support when Steve ordered it. She was unsure if the two underclassmen even had lives or friends of their own outside of Palchuk.

Ash felt her cheeks grow hot. Turning slightly away, she clenched her fists in an effort to control her rising anger. "What do you want, Steve?" Jim sighed in exasperation, clearly not in the mood to deal with him. He spared a sympathetic sideways glance at Ash, but it went unnoticed.

"Just making sure you're warmed up for the beating i'm gonna serve you for thinking you can stand up to me", Steve answered, swooping in real close and poking a finger against Jim's chest. "That better not be why your talking to boy shorts. She may look like a guy, but getting her to fight your battles for you would still be really pathetic".

Jim had nobly stood up for little Eli Pepperjack yesterday after his daily locker time with Steve. What was meant of be a thing of bravery ended up being the start of Jim being persistently harassed nearly every day of school. In that way, he and Ash were alike and she really admired what he did, even if it came with uncontrollable consequences.

"Afraid I'll make you look bad in front of everyone, Steve?" the tomboy challenged, crossing her arms. Steve turned his head to give her a nasty glare, but refused to move from his spot. He knew what she was capable of. "Again? I kicked your butt so bad last time, i'm not surprised you don't want to fight me a second time. It must suck being beaten by a girl, or is that not what you tell your friends? Too embarrassed to admit i'm not a dude?"

She took a step forward. Without realizing he had reacted, Steve flinched back, shoving Jim ahead of him to inadvertently dodge whatever Ash was going to do. Ash crossed her arms in victory, giving the bully one of her smuggest smiles she could muster. Seeing him so vulnerable made up for all the insults he shot her way every time he cornered her. Even Jim was caught trying to suppress an amused grin at the shameful display, as well as his goons who made themselves turn away from the embarrassing scene so as not to humiliate Steve.

Meanwhile he stood there dumbly, slowly coming to terms that he had just, once again, made a fool of himself.

The bell rang above them, signaling the start of class. "That's my cue", Ash hummed pleasantly. "See ya, Jim". Waving goodbye, she went on her way to calculus, leaving Steve in a social conundrum and Jim to revel in his awkwardness. The day seemed to grow a little better.


	2. Long time, no see

Rubbing the emerald pendant around her neck between her thumb and forefinger, Julia stared intently at the two story house, pondering her next move. She left the car running, leaning back against the driver's seat as the AC brushed over her face. From the opposite side of the street, the house appeared empty. Nobody stirred within its walls and yet she glimpsed a few lamps illuminating the windows. That meant one of two things: either one or both were home, sound asleep, or the lights were purposely left on to deter criminals, a common practice in the neighborhood.

A deep, bloated meow sounded from beside her. Her gaze traveled from the house to the passenger seat, where an overweight ginger bobtail, sitting lazily atop a diamond-designed throw pillow, ran his pink tongue up and down his hind leg. "Really now, there is no need for the attitude, Mustafa", she scowled, loosening her grip around the steering wheel.

The spoiled tom halted his grooming to grace her with one of his annoyingly sagacious stares. He was named after one of Julia's favorite protagonists from her favorite book, The Prophet, for a reason. Despite what people would refer to as lower intelligence, Mustafa has proven time and time again just how keen he his on supposedly human matters. Like right now.

She peered at an old photo hanging from the dash. Warmth pooled at the pit of her stomach seeing two young girls, side-by-side with cake smeared all over their faces, smiling big at the camera. Both had the same blue eyes and the same spitfire hair. Julia remembered that day as if it had happened only yesterday.

"I'm just...preparing myself", she murmured the excuse, cursing her lack of confidence. Mustafa meowed a last time before settling on his temporary bed, making sure to get his point across with a sharp flick of his tail. This was not as big of a deal as Julia was making it out to be. She tended to overthink situations, which went against all those books on zen and inner peace she had borrowed from the library. She knew that, so it was time to practice what she preached instead of hiding in her Juke like a nervous teenage girl.

"You're right. When you're right, you're right. She deserves to know the truth! They both do!". Finally at peace with her decision, she exhaled a deep breath and leaned over to kiss Mustafa between the ears before stepping out of the car. "Wish me luck".

Strolling across the vacant street, her hands unconsciously balled into fists at her side, she silently contemplated why she had waited so long to tell the truth. It would stand to reason that the news she was preparing to give to the woman that lived comfortably in the house might leave her a tad shocked, maybe even irate, when she learned the truth. Totally expected. If she had come to Julia with such candor, especially about a sensitive matter that should have been revealed much much earlier, she would be pretty cross.

Goodness, she thought depressingly. That did not make me feel better at all. The front door seemed to loom over her as she approached, dark and foreboding. Once she made herself known to the house's occupants, the barrier that separated them would disappear and everything will be once and for all be forced into the open. Funny how a single door, as insignificant it may be, could make her heart race in heavy anticipation. Raising her hand, she rapped her knuckles against the door thrice and took a step back to wait patiently.

For what seemed like a painful eternity, a few quiet moments passed by before a tall woman, hair pulled back into a low bun and deep blue eyes shielded behind glasses, answered the door. Her eyes widened, stunned, at the sight of her company. "Julia?"

"Hello, Barbara".

\-- ♦ --

"I wasn't expecting you to visit this week", Barbara smiled, coming around the furniture to take a seat beside her sister. "Lucky for you, my shift ended early this morning".

Julia sat with her knees closed and back erect, a saucer and tea cup on her lap filled with oolong tea, her favorite. Unfortunately, her sister was dreadful when it came to the kitchen. She knew right away that anything Barbara served would be inedible, even something as easy as tea. Jim was the cook of the tiny, tight-knit family, but to spare her feelings she pretended to take a sip every now and again.

"It has been a while since I have seen you and Jim", Julia explained, eyes roaming the house. It was always so clean every time she visited. No doubt it had something to do with how little it was used. "By the way, where is my favorite nephew?"

"Your only nephew", Barbara emphasized amusingly. "Had a late day at school. I offered to pick him up, but he likes riding home with Toby".

"Who?"

"Tobias Domzalski. He and his Nana are our neighbors. Remember? Last Thanksgiving he came to Dinner?"

She vaguely recalled the stout boy who dressed like it was the 1970's. The further she penetrated her memory, the more Julia could put the name to a certain rotund face. "The boy who swallowed every last bit of my Gratin", she chuckled. "How could I forget?"

Barbara laughed with her, that almost perfect scene replaying in the back of her mind. "He hadn't eaten all day. Said he was saving his appetite for Jim's cooking". His already plump face filled to the hilt with dinner had been the highlight of the holiday. "He felt so guilty! If I remember correctly, didn't he offer to -"

"- Remake the entire dish, with Jim's help, of course". It was Jim who had taught her that recipe in the first place. She rarely had the time or motivation to practice her culinary skills, so she cheated and said she had cooked it on her own, not that her sister would have noticed. But they never got the chance to try it. "It was delicious".

They both sat in a comfortable silence, caught up in fond reveries of that night. Julia had not seen her sibling that happy in a long time. Ever since their family split. She felt a spark of anger thinking about him; what he did to her loved ones. Her one regret was not showing her true nature to that sorry excuse of a man. She would have chewed him up and left him for the creatures of the night to decide his fate. He deserved worse than she could ever do to him alone.

"You mentioned you wanted to speak to me about something?" Barbara asked, jostling Julia suddenly from her thoughts. "When you came in?" She gazed expectantly at her, seeming so innocent.

Julia tapped the side of her tea cup with her forefinger, taking a deep, calming breath. Enough stalling. It is now or never. She turned her head to face her sister with rising confidence, sitting the teacup to the side of the coffee table. "Barb", she started. "There is something I have been keeping from you for a while now". Her voice noticeably grew weaker and she swallowed back heaving doubts tickling her throat and clouding her mind. "I-I have thought long and hard about whether I should tell you or not. I mean, how does someone plan for this?" She wrapped her fingers around her pendant, squeezing. There was concern beginning to fill Barbara's eyes, enough to make her pause. "...Please, just...stay calm and listen to what I have to say. I promise everything will be explained. In time". She muttered the last part under breath. In time was an understatement. She had her whole existence to explain.

Raising her right hand, keeping her gaze steady, she decided that what she was about to do would be the most underwhelming approach to the reveal. Anything to limit eventual discomfort. The pendant about her neck commenced a growing green glow. Directing her palm towards her single audience, she let the tips of her fingers spark a light, watching as the horizontal gleam began its travel down the lengths of her digits.

Then the front door opened with a creak.

As quick as a whip, she rose to her feet and shoved her hand inside her shirt jacket. "Mom! I'm home", her nephew's unmistakable voice called.

"In here, Jim", Barbara answered, never taking her sights off of her sister. Lucky for Julia, the interruption had come at just the right time. Those piercing blue orbs seemed to stare into the depths of her soul, but there was nothing in them that suggested she had seen anything. Yet. "Jules, are you okay? You're talking like you're in some kind of trouble". She stood from the couch just as her son walked in.

"No, nothing like that. What I am having such a hard time saying is that I moved to Arcadia from Highbrook last year. I didn't want to cause any trouble. I know how dedicated you are to your work and how busy Jim is with school". It crushed Julia to see how worried Barbara was and that she was the cause of it. What's worse is that she had to hold on to her little secret for a bit longer, but maybe that was for the best. With a forced smile, she turned to give her nephew a hug. "And speaking of Junior". She clapped her hands over his cheeks and bombarded him with a barrage of affectionate kisses on every inch of his face.

"Hey, Aunt Julia", he greeted, having been through her attacks so often since he was small that he just let the woman do as she pleases without much resistance. He used to think it was too much and way too embarrassing. Now, he would not change it for the world. "You wouldn't happen to have brought Mustafa, would you?"

"He's in the car, napping".

"Cool". Adjusting his pack strap, he wheeled around and started for the door. That tom was smarter than he let on. If Jim did not know any better, he would think the ginger cat could understand everything he said. So with every visit, he let Mustafa hang out in his room with him. Despite being one-sided, the conversations actually felt responsive on both ends.

Stopping short of the knob, he glanced back and quickly returned to give Julia another hug. "I'm glad you're here".

Hesitating out of surprise, she slowly draped her arms over his shoulders and planted a final kiss on his cold forehead. "Me too, Jimmy", she agreed sincerely, realizing in that moment just how much she had missed her blue-eyed boy. Without children of her own, she had solely focused all her maternal attentions on her nephew over the years. He was the closest she might ever get to a son of her own, considering her gracelessness with the opposite sex.

"Tobes is gonna be so psyched".

"Hm?"

Giving her a devilishly debonair smile, Jim backed off and turned tail to leave with a wink. His absence left enough room for Barbara to approach, arms weaved and expression ever serious.

"Julia", she spoke solemnly. "I want you know that you can tell me anything". The doctor was not entirely convinced that her kin told her the whole truth, but it was not her place to keep forcing the matter. Whatever she is keeping private, she had to be the one to share. "Never forget I am always on your side. That is what sisters are for. I just want you to be safe".

"Is that Dr. Lake talking or my worrisome older sister?" she teased, coaxing Barb into a blossoming smile.

"Both". Her hand rested comfortably on shoulder, pulling her into a tender embrace. "However, I am a little miffed you didn't tell me you were here in Arcadia all this time. Now I am starting to understand why we were never allowed to visit. Are you in town? You probably don't need help unpacking since you have already been here a year".

Julia pressed a finger to her lips. "I'm just a few streets over. Mine is the white ranch-style with the green house. You can't miss it".

"Then I suppose i'll have to visit on my next day off".

"I'd love to have you".

And maybe forget about her double sub rosa life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a huge problem with motivation, so the next chapter might take some time to write as my muse is low. However, I am considering getting stills/illustrations for these chapters. We will see :)


End file.
